paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuma's Quest, Chapter 2
DISCLAIMER: This is a sequel to my five-part series,Zuma's Quest.If you have not read it yet,go read it,then return here. When Zuma finds out he has a long lost cousin named "Aqua",He and the PAW Patrol set out on an adventure to find Aqua. It's a lovely summer day in Adventure Bay,and Zuma is watching the pups playing. Chase: Go long! Marshall: I got it! I got it! (The ball bounces off his head) I....don't got it! Zuma: Hey pups! can i play? Rocky: Sure! The more the merrier! Later,Zuma overhears Ryder talking with Zuma's parents,Charlie and Sherly. Sherly:Yeah so we haven't told him yet,but i think we found his cousin. Zuma:*In his head*Cousin? *He gasps quietly* Aqua! Charlie: Yeah it says here that he is located somewhere in London, England! Ryder: That's so great,guys! He'll love to hear that! Sherly: Oh Yes! Zuma? Zuma: Yes mom? Charlie: We have some news,we may have found you're cousin! Zuma:*Tries to act surprised since he already knew* Really?! Cool! Sherly: Ryder said you,him,and the pups can go on an adventure! Zuma: Cool! *That night,Zuma couldn't fall asleep,as he was too excited* Zuma: What do i do once we meet him? How do we even know if he's even-*He gets cut off* Rocky: Zuma? What are you doing up so late? Zuma: Oh sorry for waking you,Rocky. I just can't fall asleep,i couldn't stop thinking of him. Rocky: Couldn't stop thinking of Who? Zuma: My cousin. Rocky: *GASP!* *The next morning,the PAW Patrol set out in the Air Patroller,and get ready to go to London, England.After a little while,they arrive. Chase: Wow! I can't believe we're in London! Marshall: Wait,what's that? Rubble: ANOTHER Lookout? But how? Ryder: For rescue missions if we ever have to come here again. *Robo-Dog flies the Air Patroller to the (SECOND) Lookout tower. Ryder: All Right! Let's go! *The pups ride up the elevator,the PAW badge flashes to a blue version of it self,and the Lookout transforms into the Mission Tower,the Pups now in neon spy-gear. Chase: Mission Pups ready for Mission Action...Ryder Sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming pups! We came here because we think we may have found Zuma's cousin! Zuma: Yeah that's what the tracker says! Ryder: We're going to have to search all of England! Rubble: Search ALL of England? That's going to take Forever! Ryder: That's why we have.....Mission-Cycles! Pups:*Cheering and Barking* Ryder: Zuma and Chase? Let's Go! *The pups ride down the slide and into their Mission-Cycles,then Ryder comes out on his motored skateboard,and they set out on their adventure.* Zuma: Whoa! This cycle is fast! Chase: Well we could always use some extra Speed! Zuma: London is HUGE! We'll never be able to find him! *Just then,they hear a store bell ringing,and see a small white and black lab walking out with a skateboard and helmet on. Shopkeeper: Thanks! Come again! Lab: You're Welcome! Chase: Is that-? Zuma:*GASP* It's Aqua! Aqua: Huh?! Who's there? Who shouted my name? Zuma: Aqua! It's me,Zuma! Aqua: I don't know who you are,but leave me ALONE! Zuma: Aqua! Wait! Ryder: Let's Go! *The pups chase Aqua,who's on his skateboard,Presses a button on it. Aqua: See Ya! *The button he pushed is revealed to be a rocket booster,and he zooms off.* Zuma: Aquaaaa! Wait!!!! Come Back!!! Ryder: We're going to need backup. Marshall,Rubble,Skye,and Rocky,Meet us by Big Ben! Pups: On it! *The mission badge flashes,changing the scene.* Aqua: Whoo! I think i lost them- *Just then he hears sirens,looks behind him,and sees the WHOLE ENTIRE PAW Patrol team chasing him.* Aqua: Great! Now there's SEVEN of you! Chase: Aqua! We need to talk to you! Aqua: NO! I'm Leaving,See Ya! *he zooms off till he can't be seen anymore. Marshall: Is that a rocket-powered Skateboard? Rocky: Yeah! it looks like one! Ryder: Alright Pups! let's split up! Me,Chase,and Zuma will get this side of town.Rocky,you Marshall,Skye, and Rubble will get that side so we cover more ground! Pups: On It! Ryder: All Right! Mission Pups,we're on a Roll! *Later,Aqua comes back to Big Ben,not knowing the PAW Patrol is there.* Aqua: I think *pant* i *pant pant* lost them! Ryder: Now! Aqua freeze! Aqua: Ahhh! Whoever you are,i'm innocent! I SWEAR! Just please don't hurt me! Zuma: Aqua,it's me! Zuma! Aqua: Z-Zuma? What are you doing here? Zuma: Looking for you,Silly! Aqua: Wha? Why? Zuma: I missed you! Aqua: I missed you too! Oh,by the way,who are those guys? Zuma: Those are my team! The PAW Patrol! Aqua: Wait! The "PAW Patrol"?! Ryder: Yep! I'm Ryder,this is Chase,Skye,Rocky,Rubble,and Marshall. Aqua: Nice to meet you all. Well Zuma,i'll be on my way. Zuma: Where? Aqua: Back to Scuba! Zuma: Wait,wait,wait! Scuba's here?! Aqua: Yeah,i can take you to her! If it's okay with them Ryder: Go ahead Zuma! Zuma: Thanks Ryder! Aqua: Wanna race? Zuma: You're on! *They both zoom off,Aqua on his jet-powered skateboard,and Zuma in his Mission-Cycle.* Zuma: Whoa! You're pretty fast! Try to keep up *Zooms off* Aqua: Zuma! Wait up! *Zooms off towards Zuma* *In about two minutes,they almost arrive* Aqua: I'm Gonna win! Zuma:*Speeds past him* *They stop at a small warehouse.* Zuma: I won! Aqua: Yeah! You're pretty fast! Zuma: So are you! Aqua: Ok,now be careful around Scuba,she's nice but she'll scan you first. Zuma: What? Why? Aqua: To make sure it's the right person. Zuma: Uh.....O-Ok? Aqua: Scuba! You're never going to realize who i ran into! Scuba: Who? The mailman? Aqua: Even better! Zuma! Scuba: Wait,Safety first! Aqua:*Whispers to Zuma* Here it comes. Scuba: First check his teeth! *She pulls his mouth open,revealing his teeth* Zuma:*Muffled* What are you doing? Scuba: Teeth: Check! Now for your DNA! Zuma: My what? *Scuba prys a piece of Zuma's fur off* OW! Scuba: Omg! It is you! Zuma: Yeah it is! Scuba: Do you still have your tracker in your pup-tag? Zuma: What?! Tracker?! *He unlatches his pup-tag,opens it,and to his surprise sees a paw-shaped tracker* Aqua: Yup he does. Zuma: When did you.....? Scuba: Not Important! Zuma: Uh O-Ok? Aqua: Whatcha lookin' at sis? Scuba: Trying to figure out if he's a clone or not! Zuma: Whoa Whoa Whoa! Clone?! Aqua: Yeah! You've never heard of them? Zuma: Of course i have! Just why'd i be one? Scuba: Turns out you're not one! Zuma: See? I don't know why you guys are doing all this stuff!! Aqua: Oh he doesn't know. Zuma: Know What?! Aqua: A bunch of years ago,we thought you died,after your parents went missing,we just assumed you were dead! Zuma: What? Dead? Scuba: Yeah,we put a tracker in your pup-tag,tried to find everything we could to find you. But nothing, a few years later we hear you join the PAW Patrol,and we've been trying to figure out if it's you or not. Zuma: Wow i've never known that. *Later,while looking out the window at the city,Aqua & Scuba realize something that they've been hiding for a while* Zuma: Wow the view is amazing,i can see the Mission Tower from here! Scuba: Yeah,i've wondered what it looked like inside. Aqua: Look Zuma,this might sound weird,but we'd do anything to get into the PAW Patrol. Scuba: It's been our dream since we were kids. Zuma: Really? You guys never told me. Aqua: Yeah,because we didn't realize it til now. W.I.P